dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Papi
Papi ' (パピ, ''Papi) is a ditzy Harpy that currently lives with Kurusu, she is the second girl to officially move in with him. She's childish, both physically and mentally, despite being as old as Miia. Appearance As a harpy, she has talons instead of feet and blue feathered wings instead of arms, her wings have exposed thumbs like a bat each ending in a sharp black claw. This makes it difficult for her to hold things, and perform certain everyday tasks. She has blue hair and brown eyes, and is usually seen wearing cut-off pants and a black tank-top. Despite Papi being an adult, she's actually has the appearance of a child, and the mindset. This led Miia and Centorea to initially believing she was a child until it was revealed she was an adult. Personality She is joyous, absent-minded, and a bit naive. She also mixes up human words, such as "deport" and "deflower". She can be a little air-headed at times and she has a short memory. She is still rather unfamiliar with human customs and has no concept of modesty; displayed when she dove into a fountain nude thinking it was a giant birdbath, and being unaware that some children she was playing with let her hug them just so they could feel her breasts. Despite this, she seems to be able to sense the mood when things get serious, such as when Kurusu revealed he got hurt when Papi dropped him, she was genuinely sorry after hearing this. She sometimes shows herself to have a strong motherly streak and appears to be very good with children. This leads to Papi being very protective of Suu, who is even more childlike then her, she gives her a name, plays with her, and even flying off with her when the other members of the household think about giving her up, and when it was revealed that she could die if she fell into a large body of water, Papi was genuinely worried about her safety. She also seems to be fascinated with video games, often ignoring more important matters like an intruder in the house in favor of playing. Skills and Traits As a harpy, her wings allow her to fly, although she is unable to if her wings get wet. The digits of her wings are somewhat more finger-like, allowing her to hold objects in them, as demonstrated when she was shown holding the Wii Remote. However, she is not as dextrous or co-ordinated a human. This is demonstrated in her first appearance, when she has trouble holding on to an ice cream cone properly. She is also strong enough to carry Kurusu and later Miia considerable distances without visible effort. Her claws appear to be very sharp and hard enough to cut through rock and steel. She can be very stealthy when she needs to be, having snuck away from her Coordinator (Ms. Smith) and out of Kurusu's home to play with some children without notice. Similar to some avians, Papi lays unfertilized eggs every so often.Here Comes Papi's Egg Laying Scene Plot Due to the Cultural Exchange Between Species Program, she was forbidden from going out on her own, but she simply she flew off when her Coordinator (Ms. Smith) wasn't looking. However she feared that she would eventually get caught, so kidnapped Kurusu from his home and took him the park. After having some ice cream, Papi mistook the park fountain for a bird bath jumped in, dragging Kurusu in with her. An outraged Miia arrived, and the two of them got into a fight. This was interrupted, however, when they noticed that a young girl become stuck up a tree. Papi tried flying up to save her, but was unable to due to her wings being too wet. Miia climbed the tree in an attempt to help, but accidentally scared the girl. Papi flew up to catch her, but once doing so she quickly fell back down again with the girl because her wings were still too damp. She ended up being saved by Kurusu when he dived beneath her to break her fall. When a police officer asked where Papi's host family is, Kurusu covered for her by claiming that he is Papi's host, which Ms.Sumisu backed up when she arrived. It was revealed that her initial host family wasn't willing to put up with a "constant runaway" as she was called. After Kurusu became Papi's official host, Papi revealed that she had fallen for Kurusu, and started calling him her ''husband.' Papi was indifferent when Centorea became the third resident of the house, as she was hungry at the time. Papi started to get confused when she tried to understand the rules of the Exchange Program and literally starts to have steam come out of her head. Trivia * Her name is derived from her species name: "Papi" from harpy * According to Sumisu, Harpies are an all-female race, as are others such as Lamia. * She is the first girl to be transferred to Kurusu, the second being Rachnera Arachnera Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters